


Yours

by TheOnlySPL



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/pseuds/TheOnlySPL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Not only did you call me <i>Alex</i> -- something I have been trying to get you to do for months" -- if smugness had a smell, Astra was sure it would be coming off of the agent in waves -- "but you called me <i>yours</i>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you for both the first line and the life-saving beta goes to _My_ [](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess)**ariestess** :D

Astra's eyes were drawn to Alex's lips as they quirked up into a smile. When that smile turned into a soft chuckle, its vibrations sending tingles down Astra's skin, she couldn't help the grin that tugged at her own lips.

"What is it you find so amusing, Brave One?"

"Not only did you call me _Alex_ \-- something I have been trying to get you to do for months" -- if smugness had a smell, Astra was sure it would be coming off of the agent in waves -- "but you called me _yours_."

"I did no such thing, Agent Danvers," Astra scoffed, folding her arms across her chest.

"You just said, and I quote" -- she lifted her hands then, folding and unfolding two fingers on each hand as she spoke -- "'you dare harm _my_ Alex!' and then beat him to a pulp."

"Clearly you misheard," Astra dismissed, pointedly looking anywhere but at Alex.

"I know you don't think much of us mere humans." When she heard her voice, Astra couldn't help but steal a glance, and she knew she was caught when Alex quirked her brow. "But I could hear you perfectly. You were practically growling."

"I am not a dog," she harrumphed. "I do not growl."

"No, you're right, definitely not a dog," Alex agreed, nodding seriously, "more like a bear or a lion."

"I will not stand for such insults, Alexandra."

Curiously, the use of her full name failed to wipe the satisfaction off the human's face. Astra was not at all sure what that meant.

"Nope. You can't take it back, it's Alex now. _Your_ Alex, apparently." The agent shook her head, her laughter causing a strange warmth to flood Astra's chest. "I can't wait to tell Kara about this."

"You will do no such thing!" Astra scolded. Within seconds, she sped towards the agent, stopping at an arm’s length. Astra's eyes flashed with a mixture of fear and anger. "I will not have you spreading such... such scandals about me to my niece!"

The invasion of personal space is a tactic, one that has worked time and time again. Yet, with Alex Danvers, somehow, it has always failed her. The rational part of Astra's mind realized she should probably change her methods, that she ought to seek a new way in which to intimidate the younger woman. She was reminded precisely why she had avoided doing so when Alex took a confident step forward, leaning so close that her breath puffed against Astra's skin. An all too familiar thrill permeated her bones when Alex's dark eyes flared with mischief.

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"Now who's not hearing clearly, General?"

If it had been anyone else teasing her in such a way, she would likely have thrown them across the room before they could catch another breath. With Alex, though, she found herself enthralled. Her gaze flitted from brown eyes to pink lips, watching as they parted for her next words.

"I won't tell Kara." The relief must have been clear, because the moment Astra opened her mouth, Alex pressed a lean finger against it. "But only if you agree to call me Alex from now on. Only my mother uses my full name." She dropped her hand then, and Astra found that she immediately missed the feeling. But then Alex moved her finger to curl into the silver streak of Astra's hair, her voice but a whisper as she added, "And you are certainly _not_ my mother."

There was something terribly frightening about the attraction she felt for the other woman. Not only was Alex a human -- a species she had considered lesser and unworthy -- but she was Kara's sister. Almost family. And yet, the tension was unmistakable, the hunger and warmth Astra felt whenever she was near unquenchable. And as Alex's fingers tugged playfully at her hair, Astra compared it to the previous touch, unable to determine which thrilled her more. Alex Danvers was dangerous and it exhilarated her.

"Alexandra, I--"

" _Alex_."

"This is ridiculous, Alexandra, it is your na--" The words caught in her throat as Alex released the hair from her grasp, reached into one of her pockets, and pulled out her phone. "What are you doing?" she asked slowly, her eyes darting from Alex's purposeful stare to the device at her ear. The agents were all equipped with hands free communication technology for their missions, so she knew it must mean--

"Hey, Kara."

If it weren't for her superior hearing, Astra might have thought it was a bluff, but the bubbly greeting from the other end of the call set her into a panic. She shook her head, silently pleading for the other woman to stop.

"I've been working with Astra today," Alex continued with a Cheshire grin, "and you wouldn't believe what happened."

Alex lifted the phone from her ear, fixing Astra with a stare as Kara attempted to guess the news. Of course, Kara failed miserably and seemed to spiral off into some issues regarding her feline superior.

Astra tried to speak, but the fear over what Kara might think of her earlier slip of the tongue prevented the words from their escape. She flung her arms forward, wrapping her fingers around Alex's arms. Something about the other woman's warmth managed to calm her somewhat, but it wasn't enough. Her silence wasn't enough.

Alex returned the phone to her ear, though her focus was on Astra. The challenge was clear.

"Yeah, well, I'm sure you'll figure something out," Alex picked up the conversation, cutting off Kara's rant. "Anyways, Astra and I were sent to capture a couple unknown species and -- no, we have it handled. I'm sure someone will need Supergirl today, but we're fine here. Our backup will be here to pick them up soon."

They had called for backup twenty minutes ago, yet there was no sign of them, which only reaffirmed the fact that human transportation was pitiful. Astra's grip tightened as Alex continued, and if she hadn't been preoccupied with her worry, she would have been impressed by the woman's threshold for pain.

"As I was saying, Astra and I were fighting these aliens a few minutes ago, and one of them had me by the collar --" Alex rolled her eyes as her sister interrupted her again, "Kara, I'm _fine_. Let me finish."

Desperation crept up Astra's throat and a nearly inaudible " _Don't_ " slipped from the tip of her tongue.

"So it had me by the collar and then Astra burst in and--"

"Alex!" she shouted in final desperation, " _Please_."

"Aunt Astra?" her niece's voice inquired through the phone. Astra didn't respond, the desperation shook through her, until she registered the wince on Alex's face as the phone fell to the ground.

She released her hold on the agent as if burned.

"Alex, I apologize. I did not intend to--" Astra froze as she witnessed Alex's grimace transform into the most vibrant smirk. The pain from Astra's excessive grip remained, that much was clear from the way Alex rubbed at her arms. But it seemed the woman's victory had drowned out the discomfort and Astra found herself captivated once again.

Silently, Alex leaned down to pick up her phone. Astra could only hope the way her eyes lingered on her backside went unnoticed by the agent. Though the glint in Alex's eyes suggested it hadn't.

"Yeah, Kara, sorry. Dropped the phone. Yes, Astra is here," Alex reached out then, placing a hand on Astra's shoulder, "No, we're fine. I know you must be really busy, I really just wanted to ask if you were still up for movie night?" A cheerful _"yes!"_ echoed through the speaker and Alex beamed as she added, "Okay, great. Astra will be joining us, though. I just found out her knowledge of television is _extremely_ limited." The gasp that emitted from the phone made Alex chuckle, and as the relief washed over her, Astra found that she, too, let out a joyful sound.

"Love you, too. Bye."

As Alex ended the call and replaced it in her pocket, the sound of oncoming SUVs reached Astra's ears.

"Thank you, Alex." Astra cleared her throat, perturbed by how softly she had spoken, "it seems our backup has arrived."

Alex simply nodded. And whether it was for her gratitude or the information, Astra couldn't tell.

A moment later, a group of agents marched into the warehouse. Alex removed her hand from Astra's shoulder and pointed toward their captors. The other agents quickly took to their work and Alex moved to follow. She had only managed a few steps when she turned back toward Astra.

"I meant what I said." Alex clenched her fists at her side, and for the first time that day, there was a nervousness about her. "You're coming to movie night. I don't want Kara to think I lied to her, even if I technically did."

"Of course, Br-- Alex," she smiled, "I could certainly use an education in human entertainment. But I insist we fly there. I do not wish to spend another minute in those vehicles your organization is so fond of. They are terribly slow."

Alex closed the space between them once again, and for a moment, Astra feared she may have overstepped in making a demand so shortly after... whatever it was that had occurred between them moments ago. The agent leaned in, her breath tickling at Astra's neck.

"As you wish," Alex whispered, brushing her lips against the General's ear, " _My_ Astra."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :D  
> Comments would be appreciated!


End file.
